Daniel did 20 more squats than Vanessa at night. Daniel did 28 squats. How many squats did Vanessa do?
Daniel did 28 squats, and Vanessa did 20 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $28 - 20$ squats. He did $28 - 20 = 8$ squats.